inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Honami Tomoko
' Honami Tomoko' (ほなみ智子) is a midfielder for Universe Eleven. She is one of the main protagonists of the Universe Series and the main character of the Movie. She later becomes the girlfriend of Sasaki Yu. Dub name: Luna Blackburn Profile Young = "She must be number one. Everything she does is insane." |-| Mixi Max = "She will use any means to win." |-| Adult = "Her boyfriend had changed her, she is angelic." Appearance Young She always wears a pink hoodie with red stripes, a scarlet jacket and a blue skirt with light purple socks and purple shoes. She has pink hair and there are bangs around her head and two pink hair on sides and her eyes are grey. Miximax When she is miximaxed with her boyfriend, her hair becomes brown and spiky-ish, and she still wears her hoodie except it is covering most of her face, and she wears her team jersey. Adult She grows slightly taller, and her two hairs to the sides points upwards instead of downward. She still wears the same clothing, except they are bigger on her, and that she doesn't wear the hood, she just lets it hang. Personality Young She is very monotone and no one can ever tell what she's thinking, but she is a very friendly person despite that. Mixi Max She is a very dirty person, and she will play as dirty as she can, drive out anything that blocks her path, and uses the darkest of her abilities to win. She becomes ten times evil as usual. Adult She is nicer, and not as gloomy, since her boyfriend helps her with her every need, and she is as sweet as an angel compared to her boyfriend. Background She joins Universe Eleven. Game Appearance Character and Sprite Avatar Wii Avatar Wii Sprite Gallery Honami Tomoko.jpg|Original drawing of Honami Tomoko. Honami Tomoko by D-s.jpg|Thank you Dewi! :) Plot She and Sasaki Yu are on the same team. Teams Universe Eleven Hissatsu Only in Anime *'GK '''God Thunder *'GK Lightning Rain *GK Electric Steel *GK Thunder Bolt *GK Wonder Bat *SH Dark Thunder *SH Dark Rain *SH Black Blizzard *SH Devil Blizzard *SH Devil's Baton *SH Dark Wind *SH Black Shield *GK Dark Moon *SH Black Snake *SH Black Bear *OF Wind Speed *OF Dark Speed *OF Double Me *OF Double Speed *OF Dark Aurora *DF Dark Arrows *DF Dark Steel *DF Black Steel *DF Mind Soul *DF Wind Heaven *DF Black Pegasus *DF Black Phoenix In Season 2: *GK Electric Steel *GK Thunder Bolt *GK Wonder Bat *SH Dark Wind *SH Black Shield *GK Dark Moon *SH Black Snake *OF Double Speed *OF Dark Aurora *DF Black Steel *DF Black Soul *DF Wind Heaven *DF Black Pegasus *DF Black Phoenix In Season 3: *SH Dark Thunder *SH Dark Rain *SH Dark Wind *SH Black Shield *OF Wind Speed *OF Dark Speed *DF Black Steel *DF Black Soul *DF Freezing Hell Combination Hissatsu *SH Dark Flame *SH Dark Wind *SH Dark Ice Mixi Max 'MIMAX ' Sasaki Yu *SH Wind Pegasus *SH Heart of Ice *SH Water Ice *SH Ice Drop *SH Ice Speed Keshin *KH Fukashi no Ken Keshin Armed *SH Invisible Ice *SH Invisible Wood *SH Invisible Flame Soul *SOUL ' Horse Stats '''At Lvl. 190' *'GP': 200 *'TP': 260 *'Kick': 180 *'Dribbling': 130 *'Block': 340 *'Catch': 285 *'Technique': 198 *'Speed': 160 *'Stamina': 240 *'Lucky': 290 Relatives *Mr. Honami *Mrs. Honami (deceased) Friends *Sasaki Yu *Isamu Sato *Jun Sato *Yuki Sano Quotes *''BLOCK MY PATH, AND YOU SHALL DIE! LET THE BEAST OF THE AIR EAT YOUR FLESH!!! BLACK PHOENIX!!!!!!!!!!!!'' *''No one ever understands me.'' *''I hate this world!'' *''Go to hell! '' *''I HATE SOCCER!'' *''You shall have no part in me.'' *''Yu... you are the first time in ages that I've had any feelings for anyone... I feel it... strange, feelings are. Do you have the same feelings I have for you, Yu? (To Yu)'' Trivia *Her name Luna means "Moon" *Her surname "Blackburn" goes with her dark personality *Her dub is sometimes known as "Lilith Blackburn" *Her first name, Tomoko, means "prodigy" or "smart", which is a pun in her violin skills *Her boyfriend plays the trombone, which is what she really wanted to learn to play, rather than a violin, although she is very good at it. Thank You Thanks for coming! (: Category:Fanmade Character Category:Midfielders Category:Female OC Characters